The worst year of Dolores Umbridge life
by GoddessOfLove-War-Light-Dark
Summary: Dolores has been kicked out the magical community. She starts to think where it went all wrong for her. From her point of view. Is being fixed will be reposted soon


Note: I am not or will ever be JK Rowling. She is a queen.

My name Is Dolores Umbridge and i am writing this while wait for what the muggles call a airoplane on my way out of England for ever my guards will follow me to the plane then leave me to start my new live in Australia where the magic community has been warned and many new laws have been made about me i will get in to them later see i use to be a mistry office in the English ministry of magic the right hand woman of the minister of magic but my life went gone horribly wrong and It all started when I was asked to teach defence against the dark arts 3 years ago at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry by the minister of magic. ok I will start at the beginning the only way I can explain It really.

The whole ministry wanted to give Harry Potter the boy who lived a bad name all they could do was talk I acted In a big way only I could think of. It was difficult to find a time he wasn't guarded but it came and I acted I sent a couple of Dementors to his home and to my joy he used magic. The Improper use of magic office expelled him from school and he had to attend a hearing with Mafalda Hopkirk but then bloody Dumbledore stuck his large nose In to the case and got the expulsion over turned but I still got the hearing. The minister was furious about the whole thing he did not believe the story Dumbledore was spreading about the dementors and I really was not going to tell him. He wanted harry potter out of the mix but he would not do what was necessary he was weak and he knew It.

It was the morning of August the 12th and It was going to be a really great day for me I would have succeeded where the rest of the ministry had failed I got rid of Harry Potter and to make sure I changed the time and place of the hearing to 8am and the hearing got moved to old hearing room 10 down In the bowls of the ministry. Harry was late as I wanted and he really did not know what to do this was going to be easer than I thought but then in walks Dumbledore and my whole plan falls apart and I was not happy. Later on in my office I had a idea I went to visit the minister and he agreed with me I would get a job to teach at Hogwarts.

The minister called Dumbledore in to his office and asked him if he needed any teaching position filled the minister new that there was one that every year needed to be filled and that position was Defence against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had no option but to hire me it was brilliant I would get rid of Harry Potter and the other blocker to the job I really wanted Minister of Magic but for now I was professor Umbridge. I liked how it sounded. For the next couple of weeks I worked out my class plans then on 31st August I flooded to Hogwarts the school i hadn't walked through since I was there as a student. I entered my office and I didn't like what I saw the was gray and dull. I grabbed my wand a painted the room pink and hung my things on the walls, on the desks and the storage areas I stood back and admired my handwork after all that work I went down to the dinning hall for dinner with all the teachers they were not impressed to see me. After dinner I went to my office and finished the last of my work in preparation for the student's arrival the next night and went to bed.

The next morning I sent an owl to the minister to assure him I was all settle in and ready to start teaching the next day I then went up to breakfast on noticed a teacher was missing i use the term teacher very lightly for he is a half giant and is really stupid and Dumbledore let him teach in the years he has been teaching he nearly killed one of this school brightest student Draco Malfoy. Poor lad was traumatised by his experience.

At dinner that night all the student were there even Harry Potter acting all high and mighty at the Gryffindor table. After Dumbledore made his speeches i stood to make mind which is as follow one of my better speeches oh well i will get on with it well here we go "_Thank you Headmaster for your kind words of welcome.' Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' 'And to see such happy little faces looking at me!' 'I am very looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be good friends!' But the Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born __may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by carful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the __wizarding__ community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.'_

_'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weight task of governing this historic school and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress sake must be __discouraged, for our tried and tested tradition often require no tinkering. A balance, then between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us __move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited. _

I sat down not really impressed with the student reaction but i will work on that during classes.

Part 2 is coming


End file.
